percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pyrrhic War: Chapter Seven
''The Chase'' ''' ''Marcus POV'' Annika leaped from her horse suddenly, drawing her sword and running threw the crowd of romans, chasing something. I leaped off my horse too, leaving Gwen and Sina to look after the horses. Annika was fast, real fast but so was i so it was easy to keep up with her, i didn't understand what she was chasing but i knew it was important because her face looked worried....''worried, ''i know i had only knew Annika for a short time but i never knew her to get worried, she was always cool and calm. Thats how i knew something was seriously wrong. Suddenly she came to a stop so abruptly i nearly crashed into her, i took a deep breath "What are you chasing!?" i asked. She ignored me, she was busy muttering under her breath "Damn it! How could it be gone?!" "Whats gone?" She turned to me and then punched me "What is it with you romans! You have everything in the world and yet you want more!" She shoved me, nearly knocking me over. "Whats your problem!?" I shouted at her "My problem is with you Romans! You think your such gods but believe me, i have seen gods and you scumbags are nothing like them! I curse the day your parents gave birth to you!" Thats when i lost it. "You think i don't know that! I curse the very blood in my veins! Knowing that i am one of them, the spawn of hell that caused so many cultures, so many civilizations to die out!" I stepped forward and to my surprise she backed away, a stern but fragile look in her eyes "I hate these romans as much as you! The fact that i'm even one of them disgusts me!" and to my horror i started blabbing things so personal to her that i wished i could have stopped "My parents were killed by romans! My father was slaughtered and paraded in front of the citizens of Rome! My mother was raped by endless amounts of soldiers then killed like common cattle!" I then shoved her "And you say we have everything? Prove that, i have been fighting tooth and claw to protect me and my sister from these perverted dogs! I've sustained so much mental trauma i can't keep it in any longer so the next time you lecture me remember that!" I took 3 large gulps of breath then stared at the floor, waiting for Annika's strike. Instead i felt the warmth of her hug. I was so stunned that i almost fell over but there she was, hugging me so tightly i thought i would choke. She then let me go a second later and smiled at me "I'm sorry...i shouldn't have yelled at you" I sighed "Its ok...so what were you chasing?" She glanced to the side "Nothing...nothing important" I didn't believe her but i guess it wouldn't be a good idea to press the matter. We returned to Sina and Gwen but found them in a very dangerous matter. Danicus was back and he had brought friends, they had cornered Sina and Gwen in a corner, one of them was holding Bror, Sina's big black dog, in a head lock as it barked angrilly but unable to do anything. Danicus smirked sickly at Gwen "Oh i have been waiting for this" He then glanced at Sina "Do what you want with the little girl boys, Young meat is tender, unspoiled" He then grabbed Gwen by the wrist, she screamed loudly. I drew my katana, running at Danicus, my anger at its peak "DANICUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He turned and jumped, startled "M-Marcus?" He then pointed his sword at me "Well don't just stand there" he said to his men "Kill him!" One of the men drew a club and charged, to my surpraise i blocked it with my katana perfectly then i kicked the guy in the stomach, knocking him into the guy holding Bror. Bror barked happilly as he was free, he then bit into the two mens necks, killing them instantly. Annika, fought two men at once, her sword flashing from the guy on the right then to the left then in front of her and soon they all lay dead. Danicus was the only one left. He clutched his sword with both hands, shaking "I-I'll pay you money! A thousand gold coins!" he begged. I knocked his sword aside and grabbed him by the collar "You've been pestering my sister ever since we got here! You've sent bands of your goons to kidnap her for your own twisted pleasure! This is payback!" I stabbed him in the shoulder. He fell to the floor, crying in pain, he then started to crawl away. I sheathed my sword and hugged both Sina and Gwen "Its ok... i won't let that guy lay a hand on you two" Annika grabbed the horses as both Gwen and Sina recovered from their shock then climbed onto their horses. ''3 Hours later'' It started to get dark as we galloped down the long green field "We better find shelter and procceed to Athens in the morning" Annika said We galloped over to a clump of trees, big enough to provide shade and stop any rain and it was well hidden in case anymore of Danicus's goons or some Roman Soldiers come here. We lay out the camps, making tents out of makeshift sheets and starting a fire. I handed Sina a bowl of soup and she took a sip and licked her lips "Its lovely! How did you make it?" "Me and Gwen have been travelling ever since our parents death, i've picked up on a thy things" She smiled "Is that how you fought so well with your sword?" I nodded "We meet a travelling swordsmen, he trained me in the basics, nothing special" She nodded and went back to eating her soup. Soon everyone grew tired, Sina was the first, then Gwen and they slumped in their tents and fell to sleep leaving just me and Annika. Annika stared into the fire then glanced up at me "Aren't you tired?" I shook my head "I've spent 4 nights without sleep, lets just say Danicus was very persistant, attacking us at night so i've spent 2 weeks awake, day and night" Annika shook her head "Thats unhealthy, you've gotta get some sleep" "What about you, your tired too" Annika blushed a bit then nodded "If i go to sleep will you go to sleep" "How will i know if you don't just pretend then get back up" She glared at me "Your very stubborn" "Yeah i've been called that alot" She giggled, she then pulled out a long blanket and i grew nervous "What are you doing?" She then sat down, her back supported by a tree and she patted the ground next to her, I crawled over and sat next to her and she draped the blanket over us "Will that prove it?" I didn't answer, i was too busy blushing. Soon Annika dozed off, her head positioned on my shoulder, i watched her for awhile and new she wasn't lying, the gentle fall and rise of her breath was exactly like Gwen when she was asleep. I soon found my eyes grew heavy and i fell asleep. Slavery ''Senri POV''''' I walked along the road leading to Rome, the gleaming white city just in front of me and from my view i could see the Roman Coliseeum I stared at it for a moment then continued walking, my bag tugging at my skin. Suddenly i hear a slight crack, like the snapping of a twig, i glance at the bushes next to me and all seems quiet, i squint and just between two leaves i see a slight gleam...the gleam of a gold arrow. I trie to jump but i am too slow, the arrow catches me in the shoulder and i fall to the floor, blood pouring out and staining my clothes. The last thing i see is the sneering face of Darius saying "Welcome to the Coliseeum, its your new home....gladiator" Category:The Pyrrhic War Category:Luke 12346 Category:Alternate Universe